Flower's Dream o Kaiba Seto o
by azuredreamers
Summary: He is the one who does not care, is he not? Or, did they change the roles in this excessively long play before either could comprehend what was happening?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you trying to imply that—"

"I was happy to be by your side only; my heart would tremble like a flower in the wind. The flower bowed down to _your_ wind to survive. The wind died out eventually, so did the flower." She does not face his way; she knows she will not be able to resist his tempting blue orbs, which always find their place in her heart _and_ conscience, eventually forcing her to give up once more, to give him another chance.

Another chance to go to a waste.

"So basically, you want to…?"

A nod should have explained everything she dares to express.

Yet, why does he look so at loss, so wounded by a simple movement of her head? He is the one who does not care, is he not? Or, did they change the roles in this excessively long play before either could comprehend what was happening?

She does not know anymore. She does not want to spend her days, weeks and months wondering whether he is also thinking about her or whether he will come home early this time, just for her sake.

She is still so young, yet her soul is that of an aged woman who lived long in this life, experiencing every little misfortune and surprise the mischievous fate brings her way.

Except both her misfortunes and surprises are full of bitterness and nothing else.

It is a matter of time before she cannot take it anymore and do the first thing that comes to her mind:

Scream at the top of her lungs. 


	2. Chapter 2

If only she could just jump into those tempting clouds. She would be the happiest woman alive; she'd be saved from all her worries, suspicions, and delusions.

Her mind could be free again.

Lost in thought, she doesn't even realise that the man is watching her tiny frame like a hawk watching its prey, even though he had been doing so since she first entered the room approximately twenty-one minutes ago.

The woman does not come to the office of the CEO of Kaiba Corp just for him; she merely visits because of the beautiful scenery it offers. Successfully avoiding reality and indulging into a world only she knows, even for a short period, she can rest and relax on top of the white, soft cotton clouds that she desires so strongly.

The feeling of successfully escaping from reality by looking down on earth comforts her, offers her mind a state of limbo. Not a single piece of reality may enter; it's only her, wrapped in purity, and the clouds, as soft as they've always been.

She despises the sight of soil, for it is there every single day of her life; she is stuck in a mansion with a wondrous garden, but it suffocates her - though people around her always say that she has the perfect life, a life every human being wishes for.

Yet that is not the truth, for she is trapped in the most expensive golden cage.

Drowning in luxury makes her seek freedom even more, even though it might mean poverty, or famine. She is starving for love anyway, what is there to lose anymore?

She has lost her ability to enjoy life, thanks to the man standing right behind her, indecisive as to whether he should embrace her or push her out the window to finally grant her the freedom she desires so desperately.

He has a decision to make. 


	3. Chapter 3

Everything… Everything is burning.

Everything she deems worthy, she holds dear keeps disappearing in a fierce, stubborn fire.

This fire is not real; it is only burning her insides. She cannot scream, for there is no one to hear. She is unable to call for help; her words can reach nobody.

"Do not dare to touch me, Seto." She has learnt to feel his presence over the years she spent with him. The connection of their souls is unique, yet so foreign to her.

"Give me a good reason to justify your decision."

"I don't have to grant you anything; I believe I made myself clear." Her eyes follow a small bird passing by the window, but her heart follows _his_ every movement, every breath _he_ takes.

He is yet to realise how much he means to her. Or maybe he already knows but is not brave enough to accept it.

"I…" she starts, but cannot find the voice to continue.

Reaching this point has taken quite a lot of time, considering how stubborn Seto can get, so why should she hesitate now?

Why would she regret it should their paths become separated? She cannot grasp the answer.

She believes that she knows one thing for sure: their train is a runaway now and whether it is too late or not depends on one person.

Seto. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sleeping seems the only way to escape from reality, the only way to find comfort (even if just for a short while). Everyone thinks that all is perfect; there isn't a single crack in her perfect golden cage.

She is smart enough to hide her tears, to keep them locked away in the dark depths of her soul; they should never be able to see what she is going through. They would blame her, drill holes in her skull with unnecessary, mundane words, like the beak of a humming bird would to a tree.

_She_ is the one to blame for wasting a perfect life and a perfect husband. In their eyes she is simply stupid and her selfishness is too much to comprehend.

They cannot comfort her, and with shallow attitudes and sorrowful lives they do not even try to understand her.

She has sunk too deep into him; his steel arms coiling around her soul, gripping it at the core, making it impossible to escape – impossible to leave him.

Isn't sleeping in the same bed with him every night enough proof that she failed to express her own thoughts?

"I won't let you," he whispers into her ear every night. Her back is towards him, but her soul is wide open and at his mercy.

His decision is made. 


	5. Chapter 5

"The lawsuit is declined," her attorney tells her, but she is not listening.

All she can comprehend is that Seto had placed even more locks upon her golden cage. She is trapped, trapped for all eternity.

She wants to scream, but it's no use. She understands now: she can never be free again.

She is going down the road no one walks anymore.

Her mind is set upon paying a visit to Kaiba Corp. once again. No, not to visit _him_, but to have an appointment with the clouds decorating its roof. No one will ever know that she'll be free with just a step forward.

Not even Seto's hands will reach her.

Freedom will come to her, she can see herself resting and relaxing upon those bright white clouds. She can sing and play all she wants, without any restrictions from Seto. No more of his selfishness or possessiveness, no more steel-like arms circling her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he questions, his anger is felt through his deep voice.

Oh how she adored that voice! When he spoke - which was rarely - she would be filled with joy and desire. She would surrender to him completely. He would then make love to her, his rare words filling her vision.

She had never felt like this before. She would never feel it again.

"Are you an idiot?" He's almost yelling, but she does not respond. Instead, she simply looks at his face.

What a surprise! Is it concern written all over his face? What a rare sight! He never gets worried for someone other than his little brother.

It's the first time she's ever seen it.

But if she had been brave enough to turn around when Seto was holding her in their bed she would have seen it sooner.

She was too scared to just be carried away by his icy blue orbs, terrified her heart would win over her mind. But she realises something: if she listened to the voice resonating from her heart, maybe, just maybe, she can be happy again.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, just as she feels a kiss upon the top of her head. He says nothing, just continues to hold her with all his strength. This is so out of character for _the_ Seto Kaiba, but she decides she likes this part of him. With a slight smile on her face, she tilts her head up and kisses his lips.

Oh how she missed those lips! So soft, yet so firm against hers, trying to prove her that he is actually very much in love with the woman.

"Don't do this again." He lifts himself off the floor, offering his wife a hand to help her up.

She can only smile more as she speaks. "I won't." She looks at his eyes, and for once she can see a sliver of warmth in them. "I won't." 


End file.
